criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ceramic's Deadly Beauty
Ceramic's Deadly Beauty appears as the second case in Dark Alleys district and the second case in the city of Creek Bridge. Plot After travelling to Dark Alleys for their first assignment, the player and Annabelle were assigned to a shop which was rumored to have illegal transactions with the mafia. Reaching there, they found the body of shop owner Dominic Dawson, poisoned with ceramic coming out of his mouth! After checking the store again, they found clues to suspect Elijah Blade, a store clerk, Veronica Gallows, a neighbouring book store owner and Allisandra Brown, a fashion designer. They also found that the killer eats hamburgers and uses FilterPix. After finding all the evidence, they learned that Allisandra was taking out all the things from the victim's house! After seeing Allisandra at the the victim's house, she explained that she was taking everything out as she was the victim's ex-wife, but the victim had not given her belongings. Registering it as a crime scene, they found reason to suspect Payton Dawson, the victim's daughter. They also found that the killer was a fan of the Liverpool FC , a football team. After returning to the comic book store, they found out that Elijah was being pressured with more and more work by the victim and that the victim's shop was being owned by a certain Santiago Wheeler, a real estate investor. After finding out these clues, they started to learn that Payton had uploaded on You-Tube, a video with her father in it! Asking Payton about it, she explained that it was a prerecorded video that she was uploading right now. After checking the kitchen, they found out that the victim owed a $15k debt to Veronica which he used to start his shop but Santiago was trying to get the shop closed as he felt like the profit made from it was much less than expected. After finding some more clues from the ceramic pottery center, they arrested Payton Dawson for the murder of Dominic Dawson! Payton immediately confessed to the murder, revealing that Dominic was trying to corrupt her by dropping her out of high school and started giving her illegal substances which caused herto fall fatally ill and she only survived with the help of Allisandra's money. When she tried to take entire custody of her, Dominic stopped her claiming that Allisandra was abusing their daughter. Payton, enraged by this modified one of his machines and force fed him ceramic until he died. Payton was sentenced to 24 years in prison by [[Hope Green|'Judge Green']]. Post-trial, they checked the victim's house for what they originally came for- searching links to the underground mafia of Creek Bridge. Checking through the victim's house, they found a set of files which revealed that the victim's money- the 30k he had used to start his business, half of it was not reported and was money taken the mayor- Adrian Blade speculating that the Blade family had connections to the mafia. Adrian explained that the victim was his friend and he had helped him out by lending money and also suggesting his nephew Elijah to work at the store. Asking Elijah, he told that he knew his family had dark secrets and would not be suprised if they had connections to the underground mafia. On the other hand, a dancer came to the police station, asking for help. She revealed herself as Juliana Kelsey, Annabelle's former fellow dancer. Juliana explained that the Creek Bridge Angel had started killing after 15 years. Annabelle explained that she was familiar with them, that they were killing harlots like her while she was in that business. They learned from Juliana that the victim was a regular client and while checking his store found a diary in which they found out that the victim had witnessed one of the murders during one of his private meetings. The victim also had ordered a stack of old newspapers from Veronica at the comic book store from 15 years ago, which discussed this mystery in depth revealing that the serial killer targeted women at night and at times when they were supposed to meet clients. With a serial killer on the loose, the team decided to visit the cabaret next! Summary Victim * Dominic Dawson (found with ceramic flowing out of his mouth) Murder Weapon * Ceramic Machine Killer * Payton Dawson Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect is a fan of Liverpool FC. Appearance Profile * The suspect has auburn hair. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats hamburgers. * The suspect uses filterpix. * The suspect is a fan of Liverpool FC. Appearance Profile * The suspect has auburn hair. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats hamburgers. * The suspect uses filterpix Appearance Profile * The suspect has auburn hair. * The suspect wears pearls. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats hamburgers. * The suspect uses filterpix. * The suspect is a fan of Liverpool FC. Appearance Profile * The suspect has auburn hair. * The suspect wears pearls. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats hamburgers. * The suspect uses filterpix. * The suspect is a fan of Liverpool FC. Appearance Profile * The suspect wears pearls. Quasi-Suspects Suspect's Profile Suspect's Profile Killer's Profile * The killer eats hamburgers. * The killer uses filterpix. * The killer is a fan of the Liverpool FC. * The killer wears pearls. * The killer has auburn hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1- Stuffed The Mouth In! * Investigate Ceramic Shop. (New Clues: Victim's Body, Pot, Ceramic Container; Victim Identified: Dominic Dawson) * Examine Pot. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Elijah Blade's fingerprints; Prerequisite: Examine Pot) * Interrogate Elijah about the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints examined; New Crime Scene: Comic Book Stop). * Investigate Comic Book Stop. (New Clues: Book ReceiptName, Victim's Phone) * Examine Name. (New Suspect: Veronica Gallows) * Interrogate Veronica about the victim's purchase. (Prerequisite: Name Examined) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Missed Calls; New Suspect: Allisandra Brown) * Interrogate Allisandra about her calls. (Prerequisite: Phone Examined) * Analyse Ceramic Container. (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The killer uses filterpix.) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Killer's Attribute Updated: The killer eats hamburgers.) * Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2- Dominic's Mysterious Secrets * Interrogate Allisandra about why she was taking everything out of the house. (Profile Updated: Allisandra eats hamburgers and uses filterpix.) * Investigate Victim's House. (New Clues: Tickets, Message Box) * Examine Message Box. (Result: Threat Letter) * Analyse Threat Letter. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a fan of Liverpool FC.) * Examine Tickets. (New Suspect: Payton Dawson) * Interrogate Payton about her father's death. (Attribute Updated: Payton eats hamburgers and uses filterpix.) * Investigate Comic Stall. (New Clues: Message, Box) * Examine Message. (Result: Elijah's Message) * Interrogate Elijah about the message. (Profile Updated: Elijah is a fan of Liverpool FC.) * Examine Box. (New Clue: Property Papers) * Examine Property Papers. (New Suspect: Santiago Wheeler) * Interrogate Santiago about the papers. * Move onto chapter 2! (2 stars) Chapter 3- Double Trouble For The Victim! *Interrogate Payton about the video of the victim. (Profile Updated: Payton is a fan of Liverpool FC. *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Result: Folder, Diary) *Examine Folder. (Result: Debt Owed) *Interrogate Veronica about the 15k debt the victim owed to her. (Prerequisite: Folder Examined; Profile Updated: Veronica eats hamburgers, uses filterpix and is a fan of Liverpool FC.) *Examine Diary. (Result: Rushed Scribling) *Interrogate Santiago about closing the shop. (Prerequisite: Diary Examined; Profile Updated: Santiago eats hamburgers, uses filterpix and is a fan of Liverpool FC. *Investigate Pottery Section. (New Clues: Bloody Hat, Machine) *Examine Bloody Hat. (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood. (09:00:00; Profile Updated: The killer has auburn hair.) *Examine Machine. (Result: Unlocked Machine) *Analyse Unlocked Machine. (15:00:00; Profile Updated: The killer wears pearls.) *Take care of the killer now! *Move onto "'''The Creek Bridge Angel" (1/10) '''1 star! The Creek Bridge Angel (1/10)- Encounter 1 * Investigate Victim's House. (New Clues: Locked Laptop) * Examine Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop; Prerequisite: Victim's Home Investigated) * Analyse the Laptop. (08:00:00; Result: Money Dealings; New Quasi- Suspect: Adrian Blade) * Interrogate Adrian about the money. (Prerequisite: Laptop Analysed) * Interrogate Elijah about his uncle's business. (Reward: Ceramic Badge) * Talk to Juliana about her concerns. (Available after unlocking Encounter 1!) * Investigate Ceramic Shop. (New Clues: Bag) * Examine Bag. (Result: Diary; Prerequisite: Shop Investigated) * Examine Diary. (Result: Newspaper Orders; Prerequisite: Bag Examined) * Interrogate Veronica Gallows about the order. (Reward: 20,000 coins) * Investigate Comic Book Store. (New Clues: Newspapers) * Analyse Newspapers. (09:00:00; Result: Creek Bridge Angel characteristics deciphered; Reward: 500xp) * Move on to a new crime! (2 stars)